Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention deals with warning systems for vehicles and more particularly for school buses. Particularly, a supplemental warning apparatus is provided for a school bus, which bus usually carries a warning sign assembly on the side of the bus adjacent the front of the bus and which warning sign assembly is operable to shift a warning sign, normally a stop sign, between a non-extended position adjacent the side of the bus and warning position extending outwardly from the side of the bus. The supplemental warning system is positioned on the roof of the school bus essentially above the usual warning sign assembly and consists of a base mounted on the roof of the bus in a plane vertically spaced from that of the usual warning sign assembly, a display member coupled with the bus and shiftable between a retracted non-warning position and a vertical warning position, the display member having lamps and lights thereon which are activated when the display member is placed in its vertical position to warn adjacent drivers that the bus is stopped and children will be disembarking. It has been found that, due to the height of present passenger vehicles such as sport utility vehicles, the normal warning sign that extends from the side of a school bus is not visible to the drivers of adjacent vehicles, since the sign, in its location adjacent the side of the bus, normally at about eye level, is blocked from view by preceding vehicles such as vans, SUV""s and the like. The present invention provides a warning apparatus which is on the roof of the bus and which, due to it having a vertically extending illuminated member, is readily visible to all surrounding vehicles since the display member, when it is in its extended warning position, is high above the top of any adjacent passenger vehicle.
The supplemental warning apparatus can be activated by means coupled with the warning sign assembly on the side of the school bus whereby when this warning sign is extended the supplemental warning apparatus is automatically activated. On the other hand, the supplemental warning apparatus may be activated by being coupled with the passenger door of the school bus whereby when the same is opened, the supplemental warning apparatus is activated and, when the doors are closed, the supplemental warning apparatus is lowered to its non-warning position. Finally, the supplemental warning apparatus may be independently controlled by the driver of the school bus whereby he may selectively actuate the same depending upon surrounding conditions and when he believes that the normal warning sign assembly will accomplish the desired results of warning adjacent vehicles that the bus is stopped and is loading or unloading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches warning signals which may be carried by vehicles and which have means shiftable from a retracted to a warning position. The prior art does not teach a combination of a normal warning sign assembly, such as that usually carried by a school bus, and a supplemental warning apparatus which is positioned on the roof of the school bus essentially above the normal warning sign and which may be coupled with the warning sign whereby to be simultaneously activated; or may be coupled with the door of the bus whereby to be activated by the operation thereof; or which is independently operable by the driver of the bus for selective actuation. The prior art does not teach an elevated warning system for vehicles such as school buses wherein the usual warning sign assembly which extends a stop sign from the side of the bus is supplemented by a warning apparatus which is positioned on the top of the bus and which presents an illuminated sign which is highly visible, notwithstanding the condition of traffic surrounding the bus.
The present invention solves the prior art problems mentioned above and provides a supplemental warning apparatus for school buses wherein the supplemental apparatus is placed on the roof of the bus essentially above the usual warning sign in a vertically plane spaced therefrom whereby the usual warning sign is enhanced by the provision of the supplemental warning apparatus to advise adjacent drivers, who could not normally see the usual warning sign assembly due to the height of adjacent vehicles, that the school bus has stopped and will be loading or unloading.
The supplemental warning apparatus may be activated either independently by the driver, depending upon his analysis of adjacent traffic conditions; may be coupled with the usual warning sign whereby when the same is extended the supplemental warning apparatus is raised from the roof of the bus; or may be activated by being coupled with the doors of the school bus whereby when the same are opened the supplemental warning apparatus is automatically raised from the roof of the bus.
The preferred embodiment of the supplemental warning apparatus includes a base which is mounted on the roof of the school bus in a plane vertically spaced from that of the warning sign assembly which is on the side of the bus, the base carrying a shiftable display member which is movable between a retracted non-warning system and an upwardly extended warning position. The display member includes a plurality of warning indicators such as flashing lights, a strobe light, or other suitable attention getting indicia.